Mistaken Gender
by ShAdOwScOrPiO
Summary: [AU] What if Naruto & Sasuke were childhood playmates & were the best of pals. But what if Sasuke isn't what Naruto thought, a boy but is in fact a girl! Romance & hilarity ensues.... This is a NarutoXFemaleSasuke story....XP
1. Chapter I

_**Mistaken Gender (chapter I)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto for owning it requires vast imagination (cause there are so many episodes, duh)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**13 years ago….**_

"_Hey Sasuke, let's play catching since Ino & Shikamaru are here…." Naruto yelled at a nearby raven._

"_Okay!" came the reply._

"_I'll be the catcher" Naruto volunteered & added "Alright, ready, get set, GO!"_

_Three children ran around when a blonde boy started chasing behind them. A raven haired child deliberately waited for Naruto to come close by before sprinting away whereas the other two were far away from Naruto already. And just like that a group of toddlers' afternoon swept by. Soon after, Ino & Shikamaru had to bid goodbye, leaving Sasuke & Naruto by themselves. Both of them began talking about their lives & admiring each other & the life each of them are having. Then came the moment when Naruto & Sasuke left the playground, Naruto turned around to look at Sasuke._

"_Bye bye"_

"_Bye…."_

_Years passed by, by now, Sasuke & Naruto were almost like buddies, each knowing one another's thoughts._

"_Sasuke…."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'll be leaving Japan soon, my new foster father is going to pick me up later….i'm so excited!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_What?! How long will you be away?" Sasuke asked almost abruptly._

"_I'm not sure….i'll ask my foster dad later…."_

_A man around his thirties entered the playground & looked around as if looking for something he had lost. His eyes slowly traced to the frame of Naruto then, he began to walk gracefully towards the 6 years old boy._

"_Are you Naruto?" the white haired man asked._

"_Uhuh….thats me…."_

"_Okay then, I'm your new foster father, Jiraiya & we're going to be flying to America first thing tomorrow, are you excited boy?"_

"_VERY! But there's one thing I would like to ask sir, how long will we be staying there?"_

"_For being courteous, I'll answer your question….but I'm not sure either, ranging from 5 years to 10 years I suppose but worry not as we will be back" Jiraiya said with a grin._

"_There's your answer….farewell brother Sasuke…." Naruto said with a whimper at the end. Sasuke's eyes began to water & Naruto held Sasuke in his arms. Jiraiya sighed at the scene, wishing he could do something to help but of course, nothing would help. Then after Sasuke stopped crying & Naruto stopped sniffing, Jiraiya let Naruto bid Sasuke farewell for the last time before holding his hand & walking away. It was then did Sasuke reflect upon the last few sentences, especially the one that Naruto said "farewell brother Sasuke". Sasuke wanted to run & find Naruto & tell him that Sasuke was no boy but a girl from the start but alas, finding no strength to pursue the long gone figure, she sat down the waited for her brother to fetch her._


	2. Chapter II

_**Mistaken Gender (chapter II)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto for owning it requires vast imagination (cause there are so many episodes, duh)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

_(A/N: Sasuke basically looks like himself only more shapely & has silkier, longer hair, from what I see, he's features are pretty much feminine so I'll leave it that way)_

_**Present….**_

A shapely, raven haired girl walked along a path through a park on the way home, she said her goodbyes to her friends before heading out to this path. Then, upon reaching the playground, she sat at the benches nearby, patiently waiting for a figure to appear. Thoughts from yesterday started to float in her mind….

"_Yo, _

_Tomorrow I'll be returning back to Japan at long last, lets meet up at the playground where we used to always be when we were young._

_Signed Naruto, the charming one_

_P.S.: I couldn't contact you via msn as I'm rushing of to the airport at this very moment! " read the email from Naruto. _

_Sasuke stared gaped-mouthed at the email, though they have been contacting each other via msn messenger but now he is finally back! She had fallen in love with him since they were young & now that he is back, Sasuke will finally meet the 'pen-pal' she had been chatting to. Sasuke opened her closet & began picking the clothes to wear tomorrow (it wasn't easy, it took an hour!)._

A tap on the back broke Sasuke's thoughts. She spun around a bit annoyed then looking at the figure, she leapt up & hugged him.

"Wow, slow down there lady, I may be attractive but there's no need to jump up at me like that." Naruto pushed Sasuke away. "All I wanted to do was to ask you if you know anyone here I'm guessing with black hair, a little taller than me muscular guy?" Naruto paused for a while before proceeding, "Wait a minute….you fit the bill except that you're a girl, you his sister or somethin'? Did he say he couldn't make it & had you come here to tell me that?"

"No, I'M SASUKE!" Sasuke squeaked.

"What, you got a sex-change? Aw, come on, call your brother out, tell him he got me good."

"No, its really me, Sasuke!" She pleaded.

"Wait a minute, okay, then answer me this question, how did I get the scar on the top of my left eye?" Naruto asked.

"To save me from a couple of bullies, you stood up for me & got cut whilst fighting them off as one of them had a pen-knife (obviously these people are punks messing around) & after seeing blood, they ran off."

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE REALLY SASUKE! But….but…."

Sasuke butted in. "My likes are similar to boys & I didn't really got the chance to tell you that I'm actually a girl all this while."

"Then the plans I had in mind, dang!"

"Huh?"

"A renown bar is going to open here next month & the boss, Mr. Takemi, a millionaire, friend of ecchi-tou-san (aka Jiraiya) invited me & an additional friend along…."

"Well, it's not like I can't go to a bar right? I mean what's wrong?"

"Well, the daughter of the well-known Uchiha Haneshiro, multi-millionaire, cannot be seen in such a place! I for one will not allow it!"

"Fret not, I'll invite my dad along & Mr. Takemi will be certain to talk business with my father & this will of course add on more connections for otou-san so I'm sure he won't object. Plus, the noble son of Japan's ambassador, Jiraiya-sama, will be at my side, surely his doubt will be at ease?"

"Well, if you say so but I'm a tad different from the past so what do you say about a chat to your house while walking?"

"Fine by me."

"_He looks so manly up front, wonder if he's got any girlfriend?" _thought Sasuke.

**TBC**


End file.
